I Lost My Shoe!
by Ejdrup
Summary: Set in BDABR, flash back when Sam looses his shoe. 'Sam could take good care of himself, and what could possibly go wrong? Sometimes that sentence only brings bad luck.' Half Wee!Chester, heartbroken!Sammy, big brother!Dean.
1. Where have I seen this before?

**I actually got the idea from a mini cartoon I read, it was so cute and just had to write it down to a fic. ****The last chapter is just going to be a short and more funny chapter going on after the episode, the idea also from the cartoon;) **

**Summary: Set in BDABR, when Sam looses his shoe Dean it reminds Dean of something he has seen before somewhere, showed by flash back.**

******Disclaim: Don't own anything *sniff*, not even the ideas!**

**Reviews are amazing, so are the people who give them!**

* * *

**I lost my shoe!**

**Chapter 1:**** Where have I seen this before?**

"What?" Dean was getting irritated on Sam.

"I lost my shoe," Sam said.

Dean looked down and saw Sam's lack of a shoe. _Wait, where have I seen this before?_ Dean thought, and then he remembered.

**17**** years earlier**

Dean had just finished his homework and was going to watch TV, before checking on Sam. John was out on a hunt, and Dean was let alone with Sam in a motel room or, right now Sam was out playing with his friends in the park which were lying beside the motel. Sam shouldn't cross any roads, and if Sam, or Dean, needed one another they would be right down the street.

Sam had made friends with Mark, Jacob and Charlie, from school; they were all living in the neighborhood. And today they were playing outside in the warm summer sun, and though Sam was only 7, Dean knew Sam could take good care of himself, and what could possibly go wrong?

Sometime that sentence only brings bad luck.

"Deanie!"

Dean could hear small sobs as his name was yelled. Dean hurried out to the doorway, to find Sammy standing, head bowed down, and the little body shaking every time small sobs could be heard.

"Oh my God, Sammy what happened?" Dean said as he grabbed his brother ran a quick check-over on his brother to see a scratch on Sam's knee and some bruises forming on his legs and arms, before he embraced Sam in a big hug. As he hugged him he could hear the sobs coming even louder.

"I… I lost my shoe Deanie!" Tears were now streaming down his cheeks.

"Sam, how did you loose it?" Dean asked sounding as reassuring as possible.

"They took it when they beat me, Deanie they throw it away and beat me," as Sam had spoken he had pushed slightly away from Dean, but he was now lunging himself back, and as Dean could feel Sam's wet tears on his chest, he stated rubbing circles on Sam's back.

"Sammy who hurt you? And why would they do that?" Dean said not quite sure he covered all his anger.

"Mark, Jacob and Charlie of course, they said you were a loser and a bad brother, because they hadn't seen you talk to me when we're in school, and when I said they where lying, and I wouldn't be friends with them when they said bad things, they beat me, and I tried to fight Dean but they were too strong and…"

"Hey Sammy I'm not mad at you at all, I'm proud of you for taking my side" Dean said meaning every single word.

"You, you are?" Sam asked curious, and the tears were stopping.

"Yeah I am, and what do you say we go fix you first, and then we go looking for your shoe, huh?"

When Dean said they would be looking for the shoe, Sam's eyes lighted up and almost nodded his head of.

Sam was sitting on the couch and Dean on the floor as he patched up the scratch and looked at Sam's bruises; it wasn't that bad, but probably it was for Sam, not because it hurt, but because he thought he was weak for letting the scratch coming there in first place, that was just how Sam was, thinking he was weak when he, after his own opinion, couldn't live up to Dean or dad.

"There you go Sammy, is that better?" Dean asked careful not to say anything that would make Sam feel worse.

"Thanks Deanie feel much better now," Sam said as he, to Dean's surprise, smiled.

Smiling back Dean said: "You're welcome, lucky it was just a scratch; now let's go find your shoe, huh?"

"Sure Deanie," Sam's smile faded a little, but he just looked down and then hurried out to the entrance to take his other, and last, pair of shoes on. Dean followed, feeling his mode faded with Sam's smile, and then they walked down to the park where Sam had been playing with his 'friends'.

**3 hours later**

"Sammy I think we should go home, we aren't gonna find it here, they probably took it those…" Dean stopped himself before he would say anything Sam shouldn't hear. As he turned around to face his brother he could see tears forming in his brothers big hazel eyes, and once again tears fell down his cheeks.

"I can't find it! It was a gift from dad and now I lost it, he's gonna be mad and disappointed at me," Sam was crying, deep sobs running through Dean's ears.

"Oh Sammy, daddy won't be mad at you, he will understand, and if you want to, I can explain it to him later ok? Now let's go home," Dean could see Sam's tears slowly disappear and he was actually smiling again, but with tired eyes.

"Hey Sammy let me carry you," Dean squatted down, and let Sam climb up on his back so that Dean could carry him. Sam was pretty small of his age, and Dean was right the opposite, so carrying Sam wouldn't be a problem.

When Sam was on his back, his arms curled around Dean's neck, Sam's tears were all gone, and Dean started to walk back.

"Deanie, you are the best big brother in the whole world," Sam said into Dean's neck, now sounding more like a child, than he had the whole day, and then Sam slowly fell asleep, head resting on Dean's shoulder.

Dean never answered Sam, not right then anyway, but Dean definitely got the warmest feeling inside, and he would do anything for Sammy, 'cause he knew Sam would always be there for him.

**Present**

Dean rolled his eyes, turned around and started to walk away as he heard Sam hobble after him.

"I'll buy you a new pair of shoes Sammy," Dean said, as he remembered how heartbroken his baby brother had been 17 years ago.

"Really Dean? You're the best!" Sam said in an overjoyed voice.

"Take it easy man, it's just shoes," Dean said, glancing at Sam who were now smiling his but-it's-because-you-do-it smile, and Dean knew if he didn't looked away a chick-flick moment would be on it's way.

And then they walked back to the car, Sam more like hobbling, and Dean knew, with Sam's luck right now, it would be best for both of them if Sam just stayed back in the motel room.


	2. Hard to find shoes

**********************Here is the last, it's just going to be a short and a little funnier than the other, and it takes place _after_ the episode.**

**********************Of course reviews are love!**

******Disclaim: Don't own anything *sniff*, not even the ideas!**********

* * *

**I lost my shoe!**

**Chapter 2: ****Hard to find shoes.**

"Now, that wasn't bad huh?" Dean asked, knowing what his brother's comment would be.

"I'm not a kid anymore Dean, getting a bullet removed and a few stitches don't really bother anymore," Sam wasn't joking nor really serious so Dean changed the subject.

"Now, I promised you those shoes right, let's go!"

"Now? Hmm, okay then," this time, though, Sam smiled.

At the first store, Sam didn't like any shoes, so they drove of to the next. I the next store the shoe's he liked in he's shoe size, we all sold out. In the third and fourth shop no shoes were available in his shoe size.

"What's wrong with this city, I mean I'm not a woman, so shouldn't men's shoes be bigger? I've never had that problem before!" Sam said when they walked down the street to the next shop.

"I'm not quite sure about that women quote of yours, but yeah, this is the city of small feet," Dean smirked and could see Sam smile beside him.

"Ha ha, very funny Dean, but if they haven't got any shoes in my size I'm turning them in for discrimination."

"Discrimination of people with big feet, that would just be hilarious Sam," Dean laughed, "but if they haven't got any we go back, and I just owe you a pair of shoes okay?" Dean was still laughing.

"Sure," was Sam's short answer.

"You gotta be kidding me! No shoes? Not even a single pair?" Sam didn't know if he should yell or laugh.

"Sorry sir, no shoes in your size is available," the assistant said, trying to apologies.

"No no, that's okay, we just leave," Dean interrupted, given the assistant a smile, and grabbed Sam by his arm and pulled him out of the store.

When they got out Dean started to laugh again.

"What," Sam asked.

"Talking about giant's feet, shall we climb the beanstalk tomorrow?" Dean couldn't stop laughing, his brother had feet as a giant and the problem was finally showing.

Sam laughed with him, knowing it wouldn't help sulking over it the rest of the day, and hey, they were alive, after everything with that rabbit's foot they were both alive, and had each other, and then he laughed even more, much to Dean's joy too, and Sam sure wasn't going to sulk over a pair of shoes.


End file.
